


Boss Raid

by TheAzureFox



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, M/M, YGOsecretsanta2017, Yu boys being together, mmorpg au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAzureFox/pseuds/TheAzureFox
Summary: Yuya, along with his fellow team-mates, tries to take down a dragon.(slight Pawnshipping)





	Boss Raid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffymoe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fluffymoe).



> Happy Christmas! Here's my secret santa present for Fluffymoe - I hope you like it!

Jump. Soar. Slash. Land. _Smile_.

Yuya holds out a staff, closing his eyes as he waves a hand. The pulse of magic flutters underneath him, curling upwards until he opens his eyes and watches as several balls of crimson light surround him. He begins an incantation, making several sets of gestures as a large orange dragon with rather hideous toenail fungus roars. The creature was an ugly sight, one that burned the eyes, but its upsetting state of appearance did little to negate its intelligence. The thing was ugly, not stupid, and it knew Yuya was plotting a spell to create its downfall. Still, its earth-shaking roars did little to weaken Yuya’s resolve. The spell he was casting requires him to be standing still and, as much as he detests the sight of the dragon, his resolve held firm.

Unfortunately, doing so put him in the path of peril. The dragon dove forward, wings flaring as its white teeth reached for his soul.

Luckily for Yuya, however, and unluckily for the dragon, Yugo had him covered. The blue-haired boy landed on top of the dragon’s snout with his motorcycle, wheels spinning on its skin. Snarling, the creature tosses back its head and Yuya watches as his partner flies up, spinning into the air with a scream.

“ _Yuri!_ ” Yugo shouts. “Catch me!”

Their healer, a boy with violet hair and a carefree gaze, looks up from his nails. “I’m sorry, what? Can you be a bit louder, please?”

Yugo looks like he’s going to shoot a spell at Yuri. However, knowing that the boy had an inability to use magic, Yuya had little worry that Yugo would actually use a magic spell on one of his fellow party members. “Use your magic cloud thing!”

“What cloud thing?” Yuri watches as Yugo descends, an eyebrow raised in mocking amusement. “I didn’t know I had a cloud thing. What does it do?”

Yuya tries to stifle a laugh as he continues on with his spell. Yugo, however, isn’t humored by Yuri’s attempts at distraction. “Goddammit you effeminate bastard! Stop me before I crash!”

“How much are you paying me to do so?” Yuri inquires.

Yugo shrieks, his motorcycle facing head-first into the ground, and the boy desperately waves his arms around as Yuri continues observing. Finally, after a moment of seeming contemplation, Yuri flicks his fingers in Yugo’s direction, summoning a layer of white mist that catches Yugo in its transparent arms. “There. You owe me.”

“I owe you nothing, you asshole.”

Yuya rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to the dragon. After Yugo’s distraction had pried its attention away from their one and only “Smiley Mage”, Yuto had taken its aggro upon himself. The knight held up a shield in one hand and a silver lance in the other, dodging otherwise fatal blows as he hopped from side to side. Out of all of them (barring Yuri who was, of course, on his very own level), Yuto was the most versatile. It almost always amazed Yuya how the boy was able to dance away from every blow while wearing such heavy armor, his every step as practiced as a dancer’s as he avoided the dragon’s every move to kill him.

A red light beeped and Yuto immediately jumped behind Yuya, giving the boy a wave as he took careful steps back. The dragon, however, charged forward, all wariness forgotten as its prey was in sight.

Yuya smiles.

A giant circle of glacier-sized ice daggers manifests from thin air, revolving around the beast. In a fit of panic, the dragon flares its wings, ready to flee upon seeing the danger it had put itself into, but the spell was faster. All of the ten daggers moved in synchonicity, plunging down into the dragon like knives into human flesh. Virtual bits of pixelated blood spat out of the wounds like water out of geyser, a soft _wsssssh_ ing sound following soon after. The dragon’s form blinked white and blue and then, in a grand ending display, it dispersed into little magenta particles that dispersed into the air. In its place sat a giant black bag of leather, the mouth closed shut by a golden drawstring.

“So,” Yuto walks forward, eyeing the bag with intrigue. “Who gets first pick this time around?”

“Me,” Yugo and Yuri say at once.

Yugo points a finger. “Nope! No! No way! Not you! You already got to claim the last two loot drops we had!”

“But that’s simply because I’m the only one around here capable of saving everyone’s butt,” the other drawls. “I seem to recall a certain incident not too long ago where I did, indeed, save your ass, my dear.”

Yugo flushes pink at those words, crossing his arms and giving a haughty huff. “Well, even if you did you sure had crappy timing.”

A finger wags. “No, I saved you just in time. You didn’t break your bones or anything – not to mention your HP is still fine – but the point still stands. I deserve the earnings.”

The blue-haired boy revs his motorcycle. “Fight me pretty boy. Winner claims it all.”

“As if you can take me on with that obnoxious thing.” Blue flames swirl around pale fingers. “Remember, I have a _lot_ of spells at my disposal.”

Yuya watches them with a nervous smile. “Um…guys?”

“Yeah, well, I have two swords! And they’re not normal swords either! They’re _legendary_ swords!”

“Wow oh _wow_ , I’m ever so scared. How will I ever survive when I have an energy shield up to protect me from all non-magical weapon attacks?”

“ _Uhhhh_ ….”

“Oh, look, here’s some potions, a spellbook, a recipe for dog food, some music from the 80’s, some bird feathers, a magical ring annnd a golden lance. Nice.”

Both of the bickering boys stop to stare at Yuto as the bag before them disintegrates into the ground. The equally flabbergasted looks on their face has Yuya snickering, a hand covering his mouth as they watch their prized loot disappear into Yuto’s hands.

“That was _my_ loot!” Yugo huffs, stomping his foot. “I _earned_ that! I distracted the dragon!”

“No, it was _mine_ ,” Yuri pushes Yugo’s head down, chin resting atop it. “I was the one who lured it and trapped it here in the first place.”

“And _I_ distracted it for a majority of the time while Yuya was the one who landed the killing blow,” Yuto opens up a screen and, moments later, a “transfer items” request pops up. “Here, Yuya. For your collection.”

The boy hits “accept”. A brown leather spell book embedded with green and gray crystals appears before him, spinning in a circle of white light before disappearing into his inventory. Yuya nods with widened eyes, a grin on his face as he jumps forward to hug Yuto.

“Wha-?” the knight looks at him with confusion clear on his face.

“Thank you! This was one of the last spellbooks I’ve been looking for!”

From somewhere behind Yuya he hears a “ _nerd_ ” whispered in his direction. The Smiley Mage pulls back from Yuto, staring at Yuri with red and green drops of liquid pooling around him. “I’m sorry,” he smiles, “can you repeat that?”

Yuri, as if reading the challenge in Yuya’s eyes, summons pink flames that crawl around his feet. “I can,” the boy grins a mocking grin, “ _nerd_.”

“Yuri, _no_ ,” Yugo says but pink burns at his feet and he howls, backing off immediately.

Yuto gives his blue-haired companion a pitying look, opening up another screen to check the time. “Oi, guys,” he says, ignoring the way Yuya and Yuri ignore him. “It’s time to log off. We still have school tomorrow, remember?”

“We still have a couple more hours,” Yuri says.

Yuya, however, trusts Yuto’s words. He opens up a screen and, indeed, notices the time and the urgency of the situation. “If, by a couple of hours, you mean at 12 A.M. in the morning than, sure, that’s fine by you. However, I’m not pulling yet _another_ all-nighter to do a magic battle with you again.”

“Same here,” Yugo raises a hand. “Rin will kill me if she knows I haven’t gotten a single ounce of sleep.”

“And so will Shun and Ruri for me,” Yuto muses.

“Man it must suck to be unable to play all night long with the conscious of sleep on your shoulders,” Yuri looks over his nails again, puckering his lips in subtle distaste. “I mean, _I_ can certainly get away with no sleep and _still_ look my best.”

“Yeah, well, not everyone tries to look as pretty as you,” Yugo grumbles.

“Oh? What?” Yuri glides close to Yugo, grinning in sly amusement. “What’s this? You think I’m _pretty_? My, I’ve never heard that before. Say it again, say it again!”

The blue-haired boy gives him a distasteful expression but cannot deny the pink on his cheeks. “You’re…pretty.” He mutters.

“Aww, thank you,” Yuri grins from ear to ear like a Cheshire Cat, eyes wide with ecstatic amusement. “You’re so nice to me!”

Yugo huffs, opening up his screen and stuttering on his words. “I-I’m logging out!” he declares.

He disappears before the rest of them can say another word. Yuri hums as Yugo dissipates into particles, turning to the rest of them. “Well, are you guys leaving too then?”

Yuto nods. “See you tomorrow.”

“Or,” Yuya states, “rather, later today.”

“See you at school,” Yuri agrees, looking over his nails again. “I’m sure our math test together will be fun.”

Yuya’s hand hovers over the log-out screen, his face going white. “Math…test?”

“Oh? Were you not aware?”

“…No?”

Yuto offers up a sigh. “Come over to my place when you wake up Yuya. I’ll try my best to catch you up to speed.”

“Really? Thank you so much, Yuto!”

They disappear and Yuri watches them leave, pulling out a wand and carving empty runes into the open air. “Well, well,” he murmurs to himself, “best I leave too then, I suppose. It’ll be rather boring without them here.”

He, too, disappears into blue particles.

~~~

In the morning, Yuya and Yuto wake up to identical messages on their phone the moment their feet hit school grounds.

 _btw there’s no math test today. That’s next week, idiots_ – Yuri

Yuya and Yuto share identical looks.

“So, who gets to kill him first?”


End file.
